


Jeg Holder Dig Tæt, giver ikke slip

by isakspeach



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Caring Even Bech Næsheim, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Første fic på dansk, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Naked Cuddling, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Tired Isak Valtersen, University, the Norwegian grading system
Language: Dansk
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isakspeach/pseuds/isakspeach
Summary: Isak er stresset med eksaminer på universitetet. Even prøver så godt han kan at være der for ham.Nogle gange er kærlighed alt der skal til.Det har de heldigvis masser af
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Jeg er ret nervøs for at poste det her... Det er min første fic på dansk herinde og jeg håber virkelig i kan lide den 
> 
> Er danske fics/one-shots noget i gerne vil se mere af?
> 
> ALT ER LOVE <3

EVEN  
Oslo, Norge

”Halla” råber jeg, da jeg træder ind ad døren til vores lille etværelses lejlighed. Vores. Isaks og min. Ordet rammer mig stadig lige hårdt. Vores. Intet svar. Jeg krænger jeans jakken af mig og hænger den op på krogen ved døren. Går lidt længere ind i lejligheden da jeg har taget skoene af. Køkkenbordet flyder med noter og Isaks computer. Eksamenslæsning til medicinstudiet er hård ved ham.  
Med et suk kører jeg hånden gennem mit hår og tømmer kaffekoppen der er så kold at det må være længe siden Isak lavede den. Han må have glemt det. Han glemmer ofte sig selv under læseferier fordi han har et konstant pres på sig selv over at skulle holde karakteren oppe på 6. Jeg kan stadig huske da han var ked af det i en måned fordi han fik 5 i en kemirapport. Det var slet ikke til at komme igennem til ham medmindre man spurgte ham om kemiske formler eller mængdebregninger. Jeg var ikke til meget hjælp den gang så jeg måtte have fat i Sana, hans biologipartner som måtte tale ham til fornuft. Den kinesiske mad jeg har med fra den lille kinabiks på hjørnet håber jeg kan hjælpe lidt på hans humør.  
Vi har ikke snakket sammen i tre dage. Isak har knapt nok kigget på mig hvis ikke det var fordi han skulle spørge om vi havde mere Neskaffe for to en halv dag siden, men altså hvem tæller? 

Jeg savner at kramme ham. At kysse ham. Sådan rigtigt. At mærke hans fingre hive let i mine nakkehår når vi kysser lidt ekstra og ikke kan give slip. Det er flere uger siden det er sket sidst hvilket siger en del for det plejer at være mine maniske eller depressive episoder der sætter en stopper for det.  
Min røde hoodie som Isak bruger oftere end jeg hænger på stoleryggen og her er mere stille end der har været i lang tid

Mon han ikke er hjemme? 

Jeg hælder lidt af den varme mad op på en tallerken og lister hen til soveværelsesdøren der står på klem. Isak ligger på sengen, krøllet sammen til en kugle og mumler et eller andet næsten uhørligt ned i puden.  
”Jeg kan ikke sige det til ham…”  
Jeg sætter mig ned på sengen og stryger ham langsomt ned over ryggen.  
”Nej, Magnus. Det kan jeg ikke… Even forlader mig hvis han finder ud af det..” Et hulk undslipper hans læber og han taber telefonen. Den lander på madrassen med et blidt bump. Det stikker i hjertet. Even forlader mig. Sætningen runger i mit hoved. Har Isak været mig utro? Det løber mig koldt ned ad ryggen 

Nej, Even. Stop dig selv. Hvorfor tænker du overhovedet sådan? Det ville han aldrig gøre.  
”Isak?” Magnus’ stemme lyder metallisk fra telefonen. Jeg lægger forsigtigt mine arme om livet på ham og hiver ham blidt tættere på mig, bare så han ved jeg er her. Kan mærke at han ryster. Jeg kunne sige noget, men jeg gør det ikke.  
Lader ham bare mærke at jeg er her. Isak skal nok fortælle mig hvad der sker i hans hoved når han er klar.  
Det gør han altid.  
Et hulk mere. Endnu en kniv i hjertet. Jeg hader når Isak er ked af det.  
”Isak, er Even hos dig?” Isak ryster på hovedet. ”Nej..”  
”Isak, baby, jeg er lige her” hvisker jeg og kører min hånd roligt igennem hans hår. Kysser ham blidt i nakken. ”Jeg er lige her. Jeg går ingen steder. Det lover jeg.” mumler jeg, lige akkurat højt nok til at han kan høre mig.  
Han ryster lidt mindre nu. ”Ev…” sukker han. Musklerne i hans ryg slapper af mod min brystkasse, der falder roligt op og ned. Et stille duut indikerer at Magnus har lagt på. At vi er alene.  
”Hm?” brummer jeg og Isak vender sig så vi lægger ansigt mod ansigt.  
”Vil du ikke tage tøjet af så vi kan ligge hud mod hud?”  
Jeg nikker. Isak har brug for det her nogle gange. Bare at ligge hud mod for at føle tryghed. En mangelvare fra hans barndom. Jeg kysser ham blidt på panden inden jeg rejser mig op fra sengen og trækker T-shirt, bukser, strømper og boxershorts af. Isak gør det samme og lægger sig ned samme sted som før. Vores kropsvarme omslutter os som et varmt tæppe, og vi er tæt sammenfiltret for første gang i tre dage. Min krop fyldes med varme. Jeg sukker tilfredst og ser kuldegysninger komme til overfladen på Isaks hud. Kan ikke lade være med at trække lidt på smilebåndet. Efter et år har vi samme effekt på hinanden. Elektrisk.  
”Kys mig, Ev, please” Isaks stemme lyder hæs. Hans øjne er røde, vidner om søvnløse nætter og alt for mange tårer.  
Jeg tager hans ansigt blidt mellem begge hænder og kysser ham. For første gang i flere dage. Rigtigt.  
Det er blidt, roligt. Det passer til øjeblikket. Som dengang han kom hjem fra skole da jeg var ved at overkomme en slem maniodepressiv periode, hvor han væltede blidt ovenpå mig og kyssede mig som vi gør nu. Helt nede på jorden.  
”Mmmh” mumler han mod mine læber. Det behøver ikke være mere. Bare det her. Os. Even og Isak.  
Da vi trækker os fra kysset, gaber Isak. Jeg kan ikke lade være med at nusse hans krøller. ”Sov, skat. Du har brug for det” hvisker jeg. ”Vi taler mere om det når du vågner” Kysser ham forsigtigt igen. Isak lægger hovedet på mit bryst og lukker øjnene. ”Du må ikke gå, Even” mumler han søvnigt.  
”Jeg holder dig tæt lige til du vågner. Jeg lover ikke at give slip”

Vi har en regel der hedder: Even og Isak minut for minut vi bruger på de overvældende dage. I et parallelt univers er der en Isak og en Even i Marokko på solferie, men i det her univers ligger vi i soveværelset med de gule gardiner og det blåstribede sengetøj. Jeg ser ned på den sovende Isak i mine arme og fyldes med kærlighed. 

Minut for minut, Even. i morgen er en ny dag. Det skal nok gå. Det er jeg sikker på.


	2. Jeg Elsker Dig Så Meget At Det Gør Ondt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak fortæller endelig Even hvad der har foregået i hans hoved de seneste dage. Han aftaler en læsningsdate med Sana og hun hjælper ham med at forstå nogle ting op til næste eksamen - både fagligt, men også i forhold til Even. 
> 
> Even tager på arbejde på KB og prøver at planlægge en date der kan hjælpe med at afstresse Isak lidt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tak for alt kærligheden på det første kapitel <3   
> Hvad er jeres tanker omkring det?   
> Ville i have noget imod eksplicitte kapitler i dette univers også eller skal jeg poste det seperat?   
> Nogle forslag til daten?  
> Let me know  
> Enjoy!  
> ALT ER LOVE

ISAK  
LØRDAG 09:10  
Mit hoved dunker da jeg vågner næste morgen. Evens ene arm ligger om livet på mig og det går op for mig at jeg er nøgen under dynen. Jeg er ikke øm så det er ikke fordi vi havde sex. Spacede jeg helt ud efter samtalen med Magnus i går? Jeg aner ikke hvad klokken er, men lige nu er det lige meget. Lige nu vil jeg bare ligge her sammen med Even og nyde at dagen stadig er lang. Jeg bliver nødt til at sige det til ham, men 3-tallet på min prøve er stadig brændt fast i min bevidsthed og jeg vil ikke risikere at miste ham. Min mor blev deprimeret af det og min far? Jeg stak af. Det var det der førte til at min gamle roomie Eskild fandt mig på en gay bar klokken to om natten. Jeg var dybt inde i skabet dengang, men så kom Even. Even i den jeans jakke han stadigvæk har et år efter. Med hans James Dean lignende ydre og de der fucking solbriller. Og nu er jeg så her. Han er min kæreste selv efter en hård periode med en manisk episode jeg troede ville være enden på vores forhold. Enden på hans liv. Jeg var så bange for at miste ham. Sådan rigtigt. Det er jeg stadig. Jeg drejer hovedet let og ser på ham. Hans hår er rodet fra søvn og en vildfaren lok hænger ned i det ene øje. Hans varme åndedræt kilder min kind og det sidste jeg har lyst til, er at vække ham, men han har vagt på Kaffebrenneriet om to timer. Jeg står ud af sengen. Tager boksershorts på og griber Evens T-shirt med Jesus-korset på vejen ud. Kan i det mindste lave morgenmad til ham efter at han holdt om mig så længe i går. Vil gerne vise ham at jeg elsker ham. Jeg sætter min telefon til højtalerne i køkkenet og smider 5 Fine Frøkner med Gabrielle på, begynder at rode i skabet efter toastbrød. 

”Kardemomme..” hvisker jeg for mig selv og smiler lidt da jeg vender mig om mod køleskabet for at finde juice og derefter gå over for at putte den i risteren. Fuck, hvor er jeg træt. Jeg gnider mig over ansigtet for at vågne lidt mere. Jeg bliver nødt til at læse mere op til min semestereksamen på uni. Sana og jeg studerer stadig sammen og hun er det der skal til for at det sker. Jeg sætter det varme toastbrød på bordet sammen med juicen og lidt pålæg. Beslutter mig for at skrive til Sana for at høre om hun har tid til at hjælpe mig med læsningen. 

Mig: Sanasol! Vil du med på KB l8ter? Jeg er helt fucked 

Sana: Hvad sker der? 

Sana: Glemte du at læse op igen??

Sana: Er det Even?

Mg: Nej! Det er mig der er problemet 

Sana: Hvornår vil du mødes?

Mig: Evens vagt starter klokken 11

Sana: Done!

Mig; Tak Sana <3

Jeg smiler da jeg lægger mobilen fra mig igen. Kan altid regne med Sana. Jeg mener det er hendes skyld at jeg overhovedet kom til at kende Even. Hvis ikke det var for det møde havde jeg ikke engang set ham. Vild tanke, for nu kan jeg slet ikke forestille mig mit liv, uden at Even er i det. Han plejer ikke at ville have kaffe om morgenen hvis han skal arbejde så jeg går ind mod soveværelset for at vække ham. 

Even ligger med den ene kind helt presset ned i puden og trækker vejret dybt. Hans øjne er lukkede, ansigtet afslappet. Han er så smuk. Jeg bøjer mig ned og kysser ham blidt på kinden. 

”Even?” hvisker jeg i hans øre. ”Ev, baby? Du bliver nødt at stå op nu. Du skal møde på KB om halvanden time”  
”Mmh.. kom her” mumler han søvnigt og hiver let i min nakke så jeg vælter ned på ham. Even har stadig lukkede øjne. ”Skal lige kysse dig lidt først”   
Jeg ruller kærligt med øjnene. ”Mmh okay, men jeg har lavet morgenmad til dig”  
Even læner sig helt tæt på mig så hans varme ånde rammer mine læber. ”Har du?”   
Jeg nikker. ”Mmh det har jeg” Han kysser mig.   
”Kan jeg ikke bare spise dig?” Even har åbne øjne nu og løftede øjenbryn. Stemmen taler direkte til mine hormoner og begær.   
”Nu skal du ikke starte noget du ikke kan slutte, Even Bech Næsheim” Jeg griner og skubber ham lidt væk. ”Hvis du vil nå på arbejde, skal du op nu” Jeg kysser ham en sidste gang. ”Der er mad på bordet i køkkenet. Du kan lige nå i bad inden vi skal gå” 

”Vi?” Even hæver øjenbrynet ad mig igen.   
”Ja, jeg skal mødes med Sana og læse op”   
Even kører en hånd gennem håret ”Fedt” Han svinger de lange ben ud over sengekanten. ”Okay, jeg er oppe” han griner.   
Jeg ser efter ham da han går nøgen ud i badet og kan ikke lade være med at klappe ham på ballen.   
Han vender hovedet og siger ”Nu skal du ikke starte noget du ikke kan nå at slutte Isak Valtersen” som en efterabning af det jeg lige beskyldte ham for i sengen.  
Vi griner begge to nu og jeg nyder at det er så let mellem os.

***   
Sana sidder allerede ved et bord da Even og jeg træder ind på Kaffebrenneriet fem minutter i elleve. Han kysser mig hurtigt på læberne for selv om Sana er chill med at Even og jeg er sammen, er det mere mig der lige skal vænne sig til at det er okay at kysse min kæreste i offentligheden. Jeg har min computer og bøger i tasken som jeg placerer på gulvet og sætter mig på stolen overfor hende. 

”Hey Sana!” Jeg kan ikke lade være med at smile da vi rejser os for at give hinanden et kram. ”Tak fordi du har tid til at hjælpe”  
”Selvfølgelig” hun ser indgående på mig. ”Kan du ikke få din giraf af en kæreste herned med to kopper kaffe?”   
Jeg kan ikke lade være med at grine over hendes kælenavn til Even. ”Giraf ligefrem?”   
”Ikke pointen i den sætning, Isak. Kaffe. Vi skal snakke og det kræver kaffe hvis jeg pludselig skal høre detaljer om jeres sexliv”   
Sanas stemme er bestemt, men venlig og jeg nikker selvom det slet ikke er den type snak vi skal ind på i dag. Jeg blinker til hende med det ene øje. ”Hvad vil du have?”   
”En latte og en muffin tak”   
”Will do” Jeg rejser mig fra stolen og går op imod disken hvor Even står bag kassen iført det mørkebrune signaturforklæde for KB. 

Han sender mig et strålende smil da han ser mig. ”Der var du”  
Jeg smiler lige så stort tilbage. ”Her er jeg” Det er aldrig akavet stemning mellem os, men lige nu er det tydeligt at der er noget vi skal have snakket om når Even har fri senere. Jeg bidder mig i læben.   
”Lad mig gætte: Chai Latte til dig og en latte plus muffin til Sana?” Even hæver et øjenbryn. 

”Jep. Tak” Et smil strejfer mine læber.   
”Jeg kommer ned med det. Gå ned og vær genier” Han giver min hånd et hurtigt klem. 

Geni. Det kalder han mig tit når der er tale om skolearbejde, grundet de evige 6-taller, men efter 5-tallet i kemirapporten og nu også det fucking 3-tal der piner mit ellers høje snit, er jeg ikke sikker på at jeg fortjener den titel længere. Vil jeg stadig være et geni i Evens øjne når jeg fortæller ham om den dårlige karakter, han endnu ikke ved noget om?

Jeg sætter mig ned ved siden af Sana. ”Even kommer med kaffen om et øjeblik”   
Sana nikker og læner sig tættere ind til mig. ”Isak, er du okay? Du ligner en der ikke har sovet i flere dage! Dig og Even har ikke problemer, vel?” Hendes brune øjne lyser af bekymring. 

Even kommer ned til vores bord og stiller forsigtigt vores drikkevarer ned foran os. Jeg holder en finger i vejret så Sana tier indtil Even er gået igen. 

Jeg ryster på hovedet. ”Nej, men den prøve vi fik tilbage forleden…” begynder jeg og tager en tår af den varme Chai for at få hendes umiddelbare reaktion. 

Sana nikker opmuntrende. ”Ja? Den om infektionssygdomme?”  
Jeg rører lidt rundt i min drik med den medfølgende træpind og undgår hendes blik.   
”Ja” Jeg rømmer mig. Sænker min stemme til en hvisken. ”Det gik virkelig dårligt for mig til den og jeg ved ikke hvordan jeg skal fortælle Even at det er gået endnu dårligere end den kemirapport vi fik tilbage i oktober” 

”Isak, se lige på mig” Jeg ved at Sana ikke vil dømme mig hvis jeg siger det dårlige tal højt, men jeg mærker alligevel en knude af nervøsitet vokse i maven da jeg lader mit blik møde hendes. 

”Jeg fik 3.” Sana nikker og tænker sig om et øjeblik. 

”Tror du helt seriøst, at Even vil elske dig mindre hvis han ved du har fået en dårligere karakter end du plejer?”   
Jeg nikker og ved at det er dumt, men det har altid været en ting der var meget fokus på da jeg stadig boede hjemme.   
”Det er simpelthen det dummeste jeg har hørt, Isak.” Hun tager en slurk af sin kaffe og ser på mig igen mens jeg krymper mig lidt sammen på stolen over hendes tonefald. ”Jeg har aldrig set et menneske der elsker så meget som Even gør. Aldrig. Han forguder dig jo, kan du ikke mærke det?”

Jeg rødmer. ”Jo! Det er derfor jeg er bange for at miste ham”   
Hun ryster på hovedet. ”Det er Even vi snakker om her” konstaterer hun.   
”Selvfølgelig er det det!” Jeg giver hende et forvirret blik og vil sige noget mere, men Sana holder en finger i vejret og fortsætter.   
”Even havde vel den samme frygt da han skulle fortælle dig at han var manisk i efteråret?”   
Fuck. Det havde jeg ikke engang tænkt på. 

Jeg nikker langsomt og zoner ud. Tænker på alle de tegn Even gav mig da han var ved at falde ned i mørket.   
Jeg er simpelthen en idiot.   
”For fanden” mumler jeg.   
”Snak med ham. Det skal nok gå” Hun smiler til mig i samme øjeblik min telefon vibrerer i lommen på mine skinny jeans. Mit blik glider op til Even som smiler til mig. 

EVEN   
LØRDAG 12:30

Mig: Jeg kan godt se at du kigger på mig lige nu skat.. Sana forsøger at få din opmærksomhed

Mig: Jeg er din når det her er overstået. Lover <3

Mannen i Mitt liv: For fanden Even. Jeg kan ikke koncentrere mig

Mig: Nej?

Mannen i Mitt liv: Nej. For helvede. <3 Hold op med at være lækker nu. 

Mig: Den var ny ;)

Mannen i Mitt liv: EVEN!!! Det der hjælper IKKE lige nu. For helvede <3

Jeg griner stille over Isaks svar på mine beskeder. Fanger hans blik igen og mimer ’Jeg elsker dig´. Isak er stresset. Det er helt tydeligt at jeg må prøve at finde på noget der kan få Isak til at slappe af. En date måske? Det tavse øjeblik bliver afbrudt af en kunde der har den længste ordre i dag. Klokken er kun halv et og det føltes som om der er alt for mange timer til klokken bliver 16 så jeg igen kan tage Isak i hånden for at tage linje 12 med sporvognen tilbage til lejligheden. Jeg råber ordren til min kollega og tager næste ordre. Frokosttravlheden er for alvor begyndt og jeg har ikke længere tid til at stå og tænke på dateplaner. Suk. Jeg elsker det her arbejde, men når Isak kører sig selv så langt ud at han glemmer sig selv vil jeg helst bare være der for ham hele tiden. Især de perioder hvor han læser hjemmefra. Det er ofte der, det er værst. Vi har brug for en aften hvor det bare er os. Uden planer. Bare ham og jeg. 

ISAK   
16;01   
Sana har siddet siden halv et og forklaret mig alt det jeg åbenbart har misforstået til den fandens prøve. Jeg har taget så mange noter at jeg er helt øm i venstre håndled, men det er det værd for nu er vi færdige og der er massere af materiale der nu er lettere at forså når jeg skal gennemlæse det igen.   
”Tak for alt din hjælp Sana!” siger jeg og krammer hende farvel da jeg ser Even komme hen mod os uden forklæde på som tegn på at han officielt har fri.   
”Selvfølgelig! Ved at du ville gøre det samme for mig”   
”Anytime” Jeg sender hende et stort smil. ”Tak for råd om Even også”   
”Husk nu at få talt ud med ham ikke?”   
Jeg nikker lige som Even kommer op på siden af mig og lægger armen om min nakke. ”Hey baby. Klar til at gå eller?”   
Han ser på mig med intensitet i de blå øjne og et øjeblik føles det som om jeg smelter under Evens opsyn. Han ænser slet ikke Sana, har alt for travlt med at komme hjem. Jeg nikker og kan mærke på ham at han er træt efter en lang vagt så jeg griber hans hånd og vi følges ned ad Oslos travle gågade for at fange sporvognen hjem. Evens hoved hviler på min skulder helt til vi når vores stop udenfor Karl Johans gade, men jo tættere på vi kommer bliver jeg mere og mere nervøs for at skulle fortælle Even hvad der foregår. Jeg håber virkelig Sana har ret i, at det kommer til at gå fint. Jeg giver hans hånd et klem, da vi stopper et stykke fra lejligheden og står af sporvognen. 

”Der så ud til at være travlt i dag” Jeg bøjer hovedet let for at se på Even da vi drejer ned ad den sidste gade ind til lejligheden og den nervøse knude i min mave vokser jo tættere vi kommer på den.   
Bare han nu ikke slår op med mig…   
Even nikker. ”Ja, men der er altid mest travlt på eftermiddagsvagterne. Det er lettere at overskue morgenvagterne”   
”Var det til at studere derinde i dag? Der var ret meget larm” Even. Altid så opmærksom på mennesker omkring ham. Bare han nu ikke har set prøven der ligger på skrivebordet i soveværelset. Mit hjerte springer et par slag over ved tanken inden jeg kommer i tanke om, at Even stillede mig et spørgsmål.   
”Der var meget larm.” Giver jeg ham ret ”Men med Sana som studiemakker er det altid fokuseret” smiler jeg.   
Vi drejer ind i opgangen til lejligheden og tager trapperne op til tredje sal. Even fisker nøglerne op af lommen på sin jeans jakke og låser døren op.   
Even smider sig på sofaen med det samme mens jeg henter prøven på skrivebordet. Det røde tal håner mig stadig, men jeg minder mig selv om at et 3 tal i det mindste betyder bestået. 

Kort tid efter sidder jeg ved siden af Even i sofaen og tager en dyb indånding.   
”Der er noget jeg gerne vil snakke med dig om” begynder jeg. Even ser på mig med et blik der fortæller mig at jeg har hans fulde opmærksomhed.  
”Ja? Du ved du kan fortælle mig alt ikke?”   
Jeg nikker, men bider mig alligevel i læben. ”Vi har fået prøven i infektionssygdomme tilbage i forgårs og øh,” Jeg ser ned på mine hænder. Even er stille. Ved at der er mere jeg vil sige. ”Det gik ikke så godt”   
Even klemmer min hånd blidt. ”Jeg fik tre” mumler jeg og forsøger at holde tårerne tilbage.   
Even tager fat om min hage og fører blidt mit hoved opad så jeg er tvunget til at se ind i de blå øjne jeg elsker så højt. ”Jeg ved godt det er dårligt… Undskyld”   
”Isak…” Han kysser min hånd. Ser på mig igen. ”Tror du virkelig at jeg ville gøre som dine forældre?”   
Jeg nikker og skammen skyller ind over min krop. ”Jeg ved jo godt at sandsynligheden er lille, men stadig. Jeg er så vant til at det altid sker” Min stemme knækker over og jeg kan ikke længere holde tårerne tilbage.   
Even trækker mig ind i et kram. ”Jeg ville aldrig forlade dig grundet en dårlig karakter” hans duft overmander mig og jeg føler mig tryg. Han læner sig tilbage, tager mit ansigt mellem hans store hænder. ”Isak, baby. Du er meget mere end dine karakterer. De definerer dig ikke og du er ikke mindre værd bare fordi du klarede dig dårligere i en prøve” Even smiler til mig og jeg trækker vejret dybt da vægten løftes fra mine skuldre. Jeg vender mig om i sofaen og lader mine læber møde Evens. Blidt.   
”Tak” mumler jeg ind mod dem. ”Jeg elsker dig, Even”   
”Jeg elsker dig, Isak” 

Lige nu er verden helt perfekt og jeg er glad for at jeg var ærlig. At Even ved det nu.


End file.
